Etrange frère
by LuluLafannFairyTail
Summary: Une jeune fille intègre Fairy Tail, ce dont elle rêve depuis toujours. Dès son arrivée, elle se fait déjà de bon amis. Mais elle découvre aussi dans cette guilde un homme qui lui ressemble étrangement et qui n'est pas aimé par les membres de la guilde. Qui est-il vraiment ?
1. Chapter 1 : Nouvelle arrivante

**Information :** Dans cette fic, Natsu et Happy n'existent pas, Levy, Lucy, Grey, Erza et Kanna ont tous 15-16ans. Kanna n'est pas encore dans la guilde, sa famille et son passé sont totalement inventés ! Je m'excuse pour les personnalités qui seront sûrement changés (j'arrive pas a les respecter :X) Les paroles entre slash sont les pensées de gens. Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle arrivante

_-Flash back-_

_Une petite maison dans une forêt, la nuit. La porte grince légèrement,une femme sort. Elle se met à marcher d'un pas vif pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cette maison. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, elle se retourne. « /je suis désolée … je dois le protéger/ , pense-t-elle ». Elle tourne les talons et s'enfuit en courant._

_10ans plus tard, un homme est retrouvé mort ensanglanté de très vieux sang, comme mort depuis des années._

_-Fin du flash back-_

« Enfin j'y suis ! »

Une jeune femme, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu-noir, arrive enfin à Magnolia après des jours de voyage. Elle a fait ce voyage dans le but d'entrer dans la guilde Fairy Tail, son rêve depuis toujours.

Elle s'avança dans cette ville dont elle ne connaissait rien, cherchant le bâtiment abritant les membres de cette guilde. Après quelques minutes de recherches, elle se décida a demander a quelqu'un où elle se trouvait :

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve la guilde Fairy Tail ?

- Suivez juste le bruit ! répondit l'homme en rigolant. »

Sur ce, elle le remercia malgré cette information quelque peu étrange, et tendit l'oreille. Elle entendait comme un bruit de fond qui venait de devant elle. Elle se dirigea donc vers la source de ce bruit. Plus elle approchait, plus le bruit croissait. Enfin, elle arriva devant le bâtiment de Fairy Tail. Malgré tout, elle n'osait pas entrer.

« /Je suis devant maintenant que j'ai fait le plus gros ça devrait être simple... Bon, j'y vais !/ pensa-t-elle en s'avançant vers la porte.

- Salut ! dit une voix derrière elle.

- Aah ! (se retournant)

- Désolée si je t'ai fait peur, s'excusa, en rigolant, la jeune femme qui l'avait surprise. Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Euh.. non, j'aimerai... rejoindre cette guilde.

- Alors viens, je vais parler de toi au maître. »

Sur ce, elles entrèrent. Les membres de la guilde étaient tous (nda : Comme c'est étrange) en train de se battre, d'où le bruit que l'on entendait même a l'autre bout de la ville.

« Erza est là ! Arrêtez-vous les gars ! cria quelqu'un dans la masse »

Toutes les personnes qui se battaient s'arrêtèrent net et semblaient tout sage, devant Erza. Cette dernière les regarda d'un regard noir, mais ne dit rien. Elle s'avança vers le comptoir où était assis le Maître.

« Maître Makarov, je vous amène quelqu'un qui souhaite entrer dans la guilde.

- Uhm... commença à répondre Makarov. »

Deux filles arrivèrent derrière la nouvelle arrivante et l'entourèrent en lui posant tout un tas de questions :

« Eh eh c'est quoi ton nom ? demande l'une.

- Tu viens d'où ? questionna l'autre

- T'as quel âge ?

- T'utilise quoi comme magie ?

- Euh... Je …. bafouilla l'assaillie.

- Levy, Lucy, laissez-la donc tranquille ! ordonna Erza.

- S'il vous plaît Maître, acceptez-la ! lancèrent en cœur Levy et Lucy.

- J'allait le dire si vous ne m'aviez pas interrompu, répondit celui-ci, quelque peu excédé. »

Sans laisser le temps à la recrue de répondre, les deux filles l'amenèrent sur une table où il y avait déjà assis trois hommes. L'un avait un grand chapeau assorti avec son manteau, soit marron avec des bandes beiges. Le deuxième avait les cheveux noirs avec une mèche qui rebiquait, un tee-shirt blanc avec un crois jaune dessus. Le dernier avait les cheveux noir et courts, et des yeux noirs.

« Les gars, je vous présente notre nouvelle recrue … commença Lucy

-Kanna Alperona, répondit l'intéressée.

-Salut ! Je suis Jet ! répondit le premier.

-Moi je suis Droy. répondit le second.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Grey, répondit le troisième en souriant, bienvenue chez nous ! »

POV Kanna

Je m'assis entre Lucy et Levy, en face de Grey.

« /Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau../ pensai-je en observant discrètement Grey (nda : entièrement d'accord *o*)

-Kanna ? appela Jet.

-Hein quoi ? Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées !

-On te demandais d'où tu venais, répéta Droy.

-Je viens de la région de Kanoi (nda : région totalement inventée).

-T'as fait un long voyage, tu dois être fatiguée, lança Grey.

-Euh non ça v... Grey tes vêtements? O_o' /Kyaah/

-Mes vêtements ! s'étonna l'homme-caleçon.

-Fais pas gaffe a ça, il les enlève toujours ! rigola Levy.

-Bon, nous on y va on doit aller voir quelqu'un, lancèrent Jet et Droy, a plus !

-A plus ! répondirent les quatres autres.

-Et t'utilise quelle sorte de magie ? interrogea Grey, redevenu sérieux après avoir essayer d'étrangler Levy.

-Bon, coupa Lucy, on stop les question, t'as quelque part où dormir ? Pour qu'on t'aide a t'installer

-Euh... non et puis j'ai pas beaucoup d'argent ah ah ah... je répondit.

-T'as qu'a venir dans le dortoir, c'est 12 000 jewels par mois ! Lucy et moi on y dort aussi donc tu seras pas seule, proposa Levy.

-Euh … oui d'accord !

-Alors va chercher tes affaires on va t'installer !

-Zut mes affaires ! J'ai oublié de prendre des affaires !

-Ah ah ah quelle boulette, ricana Grey.

-Mais … je chouinai. /Il est peut-être pas si gentil que ça/ :(

-T'inquiètes pas on fais presque la même taille je vais te prêter des habits pour aujourd'hui et t'iras faire du shopping demain d'ac ? se rattrapa le jeune homme.

-Je peux lui en prêter aussi ! râla Levy

-Non, Levy on peut pas en prêter on est trop petites nos vêtements seront trop petits pour elle.

-D'accord, je veux bien, Grey, j'acceptai. /Kyaah je retire ce que j'ai dit il est trop simpa !/

-Je vais te les chercher, bouge pas, répondit-il en se levant. »

Grey parti, les filles continuèrent de discuter de choses et d'autres (nda : comme on le fait toutes avec ses amies).

« T'as quel âge Kanna ? questionna Lucy

-15ans, répondit celle-ci.

-T'es grande pour 15ans ! s'exclama Levy. Lucy et moi on en a 16 et t'es plus grande que nous !

-T'as toujours été petite toi Levy ! la taquina une femme qui passait.

-Va te faire foutre Mira !

HA HA HA ! »

Fin POV Kanna

Mais tout d'un coup, toutes les discussions cessèrent. Un homme venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleu-noirs.

« /Exactement comme moi/ pensa Kanna »

Sans faire attention a cet arrêt totale de discussions, il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, et s'assit a une table dans l'ombre pour manger ce qu'il avait sur lui. Quand il se fut assis, tout le monde reprit sa discussion comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« C'est qui ? demanda Kanna.

-Il s'appelle Yu, c'est tout ce qu'on sait sur lui. Il vient ici que le matin et et le soir, pour manger, dit Grey, qui venait de revenir. Le reste du temps, il est on ne sait où a faire on ne sait quoi.

-Et pourquoi tout le monde se tait quand il arrive ?

-Il est pas très bien vu dans la guilde, puisqu'il ne parle a personne sauf a Mira et Erza.

-Ah oui ? Il doit être simpa pourtant. Je vais aller lui parler.

-Si j'étais toi j'irais pas. Beaucoup de gens on essayer de lui parler il les ignore simplement, l'informa Levy.

-On ne peut pas savoir sans avoir essayer ! »

Sur ce, Kanna se leva et se dirigea vers la table du fond, sous les regards inquiets et étonnés de tous ses nouveaux amis.

/Kanna.../ pensa Grey.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2 : Yu

Chapitre 2 : Yu

Quand Kanna arriva au côté de Yu, celui-ci fit comme si elle n'était pas là, et ne bougea toujours pas quand elle s'assit en face de lui. Elle en profita pour le regarder un peu plus.

« /Il a vraiment presque les mêmes traits que moi, sauf dans les yeux où il a comme des paillettes rouge. Il faut que je sache/ Salut ! lança-t-elle a l'attention du jeune homme devant elle.

-Yo, salua-t-il sans la regarder./Tss encore quelqu'un qui vient me les casser/

-Tu t'appelle Yu c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu renvoie tous ceux qui vienne te parler ?

-Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, petite. Maintenant je dois y aller si tu veux bien me laisser. »

POV Grey

Je les regardai de loin, essayant de capter quelque bribe de leur conversation. Malheureusement il ne parlait pas assez fort pour que je les entendes. Mais Yu lui répondait, ce qui était une première. Mais ce mec se leva et laissa Kanna en plan. Et vu sa tête, elle n'avait pas finit de lui parler. J'eus envie de me lever et de dire a ce gars-là que ignorer les gens et les laisser en plan c'est irrespectueux, et lui demander où il avait été élevé.

« Ça se passera pas comme ça ! bougonna Kanna en passant a côté de notre table. Les gars, faut vraiment que je lui parle alors je vais le suivre. Je reviens plus tard. »

Et elle partit comme une flèche. Pourquoi ce mec l'intéresse-t-il autant ? …. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je suis jaloux ? Bah c'est rien ça va passer.

« Je vais traîner dans la forêt prendre l'air. A plus, lançai-je a mes amis.

-Qu'est-ce qui a Grey ? s'inquiéta Lucy. »

Sans lui répondre, je quittai la bâtiment et partit en direction de la forêt.

Fin POV Grey

**Pendant ce temps, Kanna rattrapa Yu.**

« Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh attends ! l'appela-t-elle. Ralentis un peu je veux te parler !

-Pas moi, dégage.

-Je veux te poser une question s'il te plait, insista-t-elle.

-Bon plus vite j'y réponds plus vite tu me lâche c'est ça ? Vas-y envoie. »

POV Yu

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai pour l'avoir face a moi. Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle arrivait en courant, et elle me percuta donc et se retrouva sur moi. C'est là que je vis son visage, qui ressemblait étrangement au mien ! Serais-ce .. ? Et ce collier ... ?

« Aah j-je suis désolée ! J'ai pas vu que tu t'arrêtais, s'excusa l'ado, en se relevant.

-..., ne pus-je que lui répondre, toujours sous le choc de notre ressemblance.

-Euuh.. Ça va ?

-Quoi ? Euh oui, ça va. Vas-y pose tes questions, la pressai-je en me relevant.

-Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu rejettes tout le monde, je te l'ai déjà demandé.

-Et j'y ai déjà répondu. Moi aussi j'en ai une, où t'as eu ce collier ?

-C'est ma mère qui me l'a donné. Et j'ai une autre question : t'as vécu avec la tienne, de mère ?

Abasourdi, je ne répondis pas toute suite. Pourquoi elle me demande ça ? Elle doit savoir. Mais comment ? Ma tête se mit a souffrir, et ma main monta machinalement la soutenir.

_-Flash Back-_

_Une femme et un homme se dispute, dans cette maison dans la forêt. Ils parlent d'un enfant, et d'un futur bébé. L'homme réplique que le bébé sera comme l'enfant, et qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix. L'homme part, et la femme se met a pleurer. Elle regarde le magnifique collier bleu qu'elle garde toujours sur elle. Il semble la soulager. La nuit suivante, elle rassemble ses affaires et sort. Ce que ses gens ne savent pas, c'est qu'un petit garçon a tout vu et tout entendu, et que leur discussion sera gravé dans sa mémoire a jamais._

_-Fin du Flash Back-_

Fin du POV Yu

Yu laissa retomber son bras et resta quelque instants sans bouger, les yeux écarquillés, devenus rouge avec quelque paillettes de bleu. D'un coup, il agrippa Kanna par le cou, la traîna vers les canaux et la mit au dessus de l'eau. Sur le coup, le collier qu'elle portait tombe et fait miroiter la pierre bleue au soleil.

« Eh, lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? paniqua Kanna.

-Yu lâche-la ! cria une voix.

-G-Grey ?

-Elle... Elle... ne faisait que répéter Yu sans la lâcher.

-Yu ! S'il te plait ! supplia Kanna. /Ses yeux sont redevenus normaux ?!/

-ICE MAKE : LANCE ! »

Les lances de glaces de Grey atteignirent Yu, mais passèrent au travers sans rien lui faire. Il lâcha Kanna et partit en courant en direction de la forêt. Grey voulut le poursuivre, mais voyant Kanna ne pas remonter a la surface, il plongea dans l'eau, et la ressortit quelque minutes plus tard.

« /Elle grelotte/ Eh ça va ? s'inquièta-t-il

-Ou-oui. S'il te plait, n-ne parle a personne de c-ce qui vient de se passer.

-Pourquoi ? Ce bâtard pourrait prendre cher après t'avoir fait ça ! Le vieux ne laisserai pas passer ça ! protesta Grey.

-...

-/Zut elle s'est évanouie. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien de grave./

Il la pris dans ses bras. (nda : Kyyah la chance Y^Y)Au moment de se relever pour l'emmener, il remarque le collier tombé par terre. Il le mit dans sa poche et partit. Au lieu de la déposer a la guilde, il la transporta vers les dortoirs. Il alla directement dans ceux des filles, mais ne la déposa que sur le canapé dans le hall, ne sachant pas où la mettre d'autre. Il la recouvrit de sa veste (qu'il n'avait miraculeusement pas enlevé), et sortit, et se dirigea vers la guilde. Pendant le trajet, il réfléchit a ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« /Ce mec, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ? Si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, je le dirai au vieux. Mais elle ne veux pas... Je vais faire comme elle veut, après tout, c'est elle qui a été visée. »

Il arriva rapidement a la guilde, et marcha vers la table, où Levy et Lucy discutaientt toujours, rejointes par Mirajane. Grey se rapprocha de la table où était assise Wendy, la petit mage céleste. Elle discutait avec Mirajane.

« ….il m'a répondu. Si si je t'assure ! Après quoi il .. Tiens Grey, pourquoi tu fais cette tête y'a un problème ? Où est ta veste ? demanda Mira.

-Wendy, tu peux me suivre s'il te plaît ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose Grey ? s'inquiéta Lucy qui s'était rapprochée avec Levy.

-Euh d'accord ? dit Wendy. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et sortit du bâtiment, Wendy le suivant de près. Lucy ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes et prit finalement Levy par le bras et elles partirent dans le sillage de Grey et de la petite mage. Elles les rattrapèrent assez vite, mais n'osèrent pas questionner une fois de plus sur ce qui s'était passé. C'est quand ce petit monde arriva devant la dortoirs des filles que Wendy questionna :

« Grey ?

-Mh ? répondit celui-ci.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ?

-J'ai besoin que tu vois ce que Kanna a.

-Kanna ?! s'écrièrent Lucy et Levy dans une parfait synchronisation.

-Elle a... /C'est vrai, je ne dois pas en parler/ Je l'ai vue tomber dans l'eau des canaux en allant vers la forêt. Elle ne remontait pas alors je suis allée la chercher. Comme elle était évanouie, je l'ai amené ici pour qu'elle se repose et après je suis venu demander l'aide de Wendy.

-Elle était avec Yu non? se rappela Levy

-Pas quand je suis arrivé »

Les trois filles ne bougèrent quelques secondes, puis suivirent Grey qui était entré dans le dortoirs. Kanna était toujours allongée sur le canapé, enveloppé dans la veste. Elle ne semblait pas s'être réveillée ni avoir bougé. Wendy courut vers l'inanimée et passa ses mains lumineuses au dessus de son corps.

« Non ça va, elle a rien, elle a juste subit un choc. Elle devrait se réveiller bientôt.

-Ouf, soupira Grey de soulagement, je vais y aller alors. Donnez-lui ça quand elle se réveillera. A plus. »

Il mis un collier bleu dans les mains de Lucy.

« Grey ! lança Lucy.

-Ouais ?

-... /J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas tout dit mais …/ Non rien. »

Sur ce, il sortit, Wendy sur ses talons, laissant Levy et Lucy, pleines de questions, avec Kanna, qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir se réveiller.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3 : Rapprochement

Chapitre 3 : Rapprochement

POV Kanna

Il n'y avait pas un bruit autour de moi, a part quelques bruits de respiration. J'ouvris les yeux, pour voir où je me trouvais. J'étais dans un grande pièce, vu le plafond que je voyais étant allongée, même si une grande part était dans l'ombre. « /Il doit faire nuit. Comment je me suis retrouvée ici ?/ » J'essaie de me souvenir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me souvenais de Yu, qui me tenait et des canaux de Magnolia. Une voix, un choc glacé. Puis plus rien. Je m'assis pour mieux réfléchir. Une veste tomba de mes épaules et tout me revint d'un coup. C'était la veste de Grey. Yu m'avait jetée dans les canaux. Plus je réfléchissais, plus j'étais persuadée que ce n'était pas lui, quelqu'un qui avait pris son apparence. Ce fut a ce moment que je vis Lucy et Levy, chacune assise sur un des fauteuils qui trônait dans cette pièce. Elles dormaient, où semblaient dormir. Je devais être dans le dortoir. Je décidai de sortir pour prendre l'air. C'était effectivement la nuit, et une nuit particulièrement fraîche. Je m'assis au bord du canal qui passait devant moi.

« Kanna ?

-/Cette voix/ Grey ? répondis-je avec un léger sursaut.

-Oui c'est moi, acquiesça-t-il, ça va mieux ?

-O-Oui.

-Cool, sourit-il en s'asseyant auprès de moi. Tu veux toujours pas en parler au vieux ?

-Non..

-Okay.

-...

-...

-Tiens, j'ai ta veste./C'est le seul truc que je peux dire pour meubler/ »

Je lui tendis sa me remercia en souriant. De ce sourire magnifique...Nous restâmes quelques minutes comme assis sans bouger ni parler. Je commençai a frissonner.

« Je vais rentrer, je commence a avoir froid et je suis fatiguée, annonçai-je.

-Okay, bonne fin de nuit alors. Si tu me cherches, je devrais rester par ici, me répondit-il.

-Rester par ici ? Pourquoi ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au milieu de la nuit ?

-Je veux pas que Yu revienne, alors on peut dire que je monte la garde. S'il revient, il aura affaire a moi.

-Euh.. D'accord ! Merci.

-Pas de quoi ! sourit-il. »

Fin Pov Kanna

Grey se leva, et partit s'adossa au mur du dortoir. Kanna le regarda quelques instants, puis se leva a son tour et entra dans le bâtiment. Levy était assise sur la fauteuil, bien réveillée. Lucy, elle, dormait toujours. Quand elle entendit le bruit de la porte, Levy leva la tête et regarda l'arrivante avec un grand sourire, quoique un peu inquiet.

« Alors ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Alors quoi ? répondit l'interpellée sans comprendre.

-Il t'a dit quoi ?

-Rien, je lui ai juste rendu sa veste.

-Rien ? lança-t-elle avec une expression déçue.

-Tu voulais qu'il se passe quelque chose ? rigola Kanna

-Non, non. Mais toi et Grey...

-Quoi moi et Grey ? répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Non rien, pouffa-t-elle.

-Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.

-Bonne nuit. »

Deux jours passèrent, et cet incident sembla s'oublier. Yu ne vint pas a la guilde durant ce temps. Le troisième jour, il rentra. Tout le monde se tut, comme a chaque fois.

POV Grey

/Il ose revenir après ce qu'il a fait ?! Je vais aller lui dire ce que j'en pense !/ Je voulut me lever mais Kanna, assise a côté de moi me tint par le bras. Je me souvint qu'elle ne voulait pas que ce qu'il s'était passé trois jours auparavant ne se sache. Je ravala donc ma colère et me rassis sans le lâcher des yeux. Il allait juste au fond de la salle comme il le fait a chaque fois. Mais cette fois-ci, il se dirigea sur notre table.

« Je peux te parler, Kanna ? lança-t-il.

-Euh, oui vas-y, répondit-elle.

-Viens dehors alors. »

Ce fut trop pour moi. Je me leva et l'empoigna par le col. Il avait la même taille que moi, légèrement plus musclé, mais il ne se débattit pas. Je lui plaquai le dos a un poteau proche et sifflai en retenant mal ma colère :

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire cette fois ?

-Je veux juste lui parler, dit-il placidement.

-Ah ouais ? Qui me dit que je peux te croire ?

-Grey lâche-le ! m'ordonna Erza qui s'était rapprochée.

-Grey, s'il te plaît, implora Kanna. »

Je le lâchai, comme elles le voulaient. Je les vis sortir tous les deux, et garda mon regard vers la porte. Les discussions avaient reprises, mais sur notre table, le silence régnait toujours. Ce fut Levy qui brisa le silence :

-Ca va Grey ?

-Mhh.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait a Kanna ? C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu ces jours-ci ? m'interrogea Lucy.

-Rien. »

Fin POV Grey

Voyant bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas répondre, Lucy et Levy arrêtèrent de le questionner. Elle commencèrent a discuter, et Mira et Erza vinrent se joindre a elles, bien qu'elles gardaient un œil sur Grey, tendu. Quand Kanna revint au côté de Yu, il se détendit légèrement. Elle avait un grand sourire, la discussions devait s'être bien passée. Ils vinrent tout les deux a la table, et Kanna se rassit. Yu hésita quelques secondes, mais s'assit a côté de Lucy, Grey se retendit de plus belle. Cela créa un blanc, mais Erza relança la discussion. Ils discutèrent avec Yu comme s'il se connaissait depuis toujours. Seul l'homme des glaces semblait être méfiant. Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux, comme s'il redoutait quelque chose. Il se leva.

« J'ai un truc a faire »

Il partit. Les amis se regardèrent, et Yu se leva.

« Je vais lui parler, lança-t-il en s'esquivant vers la porte.

-C'est pas une bonne idée! cria Kanna.

-Pourquoi ? s'inquièta Mira.

-Eu-Euh pour rien Grey à l'air énervé c'est tout ! se rattrapa-t-elle »

Tout le monde vit que Kanna cachait quelque chose, mais personne ne demanda quoi. Ils se doutaient que l'absence de Yu avait un rapport avec elle et Grey, mais il ne savaient pas pourquoi. Malgré tout, les cinq filles se mirent a discuter se mirent a discuter. Kanna rigolait au blague que lançaient ses amis, mais le fait que Yu et Grey se parlent ne quittait pas de son esprit. Et si un des deux s'emportait ? Elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4 : Comme une famille

Chapitre 4 : Comme une famille

POV Grey

Je marchais en direction de la forêt. Tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Yu, même Kanna. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, alors que c'est la plupart la première fois qu'il leur parle. En tout cas, qu'il compte pas sur moi pour devenir pote.

-Eeeh Grey ! m'appela une voix.

-Pourquoi tu me suis ? grognai-je après m'être aperçu que c'était Yu.

-Je veux juste te dire …

-Que quoi ? Que Kanna t'as pardonné alors tu voudrais que je le fasse aussi ? Non je crois pas. Tu l'as agressée sans raison alors qu'elle voulait juste te parler, une membre de la guilde. Moi je laisse pas passer ça. Peut importe ce que tu lui a dit.

-Réfléchis-y. Mais si tu pouvais oublier, je veux juste repartir sur des bonnes bases.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons. Il me laissa en plan. Moi je partit en direction de la forêt, ce que j'étais parti faire. « Je veux juste repartir sur des bonnes bases ». Il a l'air sincère, mais il peut recommencer et je ne veux pas que ça retombe sur Kanna... Ouais, j'y penserai plus tard.

Fin POV Grey

Du côté de la guilde, Kanna, Lucy et Levy se retrouvaient toutes les trois, Erza et Mira étant reparties vaquer a leurs occupations. Elles discutaient tranquillement, et Yu revint.

-Je suis de retour, annonça-t-il.

-Alors ? Vous vous êtes pas entretués ? lança Levy.

-Entretués ? Pourquoi on se serait entretués ?

-Ca se voit bien que Grey ne t'apprécie pas ! ajouta Lucy.

-Vous voulez pas qu'on parle d'autre chose ? coupa Kanna.

-Oui, tu as raison. C'est pas intéressant, on a juste discuter deux minutes, acquiesça Yu.

-Vu que tu nous parle maintenant, je pourrais te poser une question ? demanda vivement Levy.

-Vas-y.

-T'utilise quelle magie ? Parceque des gens t'ont vu l'utiliser mais il on pas réussi a savoir.

-Euh, une magie de l'ombre on pourrait dire.

-Ok ! Tu pourras nous montrer ?

-Je sais pas.

-D'accord.

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit. Les filles allèrent dans leurs dortoirs et continuèrent de discuter.

-Eh Kanna, qui tu trouve mignon dans la guilde ? dit soudainement Lucy.

-Euh pourquoi cette question ? sursauta l'interpellée

-Allez dit ! insita Levy. Perso je trouve que c'est Yu le plus mignon !

-Oui, il est pas mal, acquiesça Lucy. Alors Kanna ?

-P-Personne dans la guilde./Kyyah le gros mensonge pourvu que ça se voit pas/

-Tu serais pas amoureuse de Grey par hasard ?

-Grey ? N-Non c'est juste un ami ! rougit-elle.

-Pourtant on dirait pas, ajouta Levy.

-...

-Tu peux nous le dire ! insista Lucy.

-Oui, bon d'accord je crois que je l'aime, avoua Kanna.

-Tu vois que c'est pas dur a dire !

-J'ai l'impression qu'il a aussi flashé sur toi, ajouta Levy.

-C'est pas possible ! Il...

Grey entra dans le dortoir. Il prit Kanna par le bras et l'emmena avec elle dehors. Lucy et Levy se demandèrent ce qu'elles devaient faire. Elles décidèrent de ne pas les suivre et d'aller se coucher.

Dehors, Grey lâcha Kanna et la regarda. Elle frictionnait le bras par lequel il l'avait « traînée ».

-Ca va ? Je suis désolé, mais je devait te parler vite.

-T-Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? s'affola-t-elle.

-Non pourquoi ? Il fallait ?

-N-Non c'est bien comme ça ! Tu voulais me parler ? embraya Kanna pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, Yu m'a dit que tu lui avais pardonné, et il veut aussi repartir des d'autre bases avec moi. Je sais pas ce que je dois faire, et je voulais savoir ce que toi t'en pensais.

-Euh, fais comme tu veux ! Mais il m'a dit qu'il s'excusait vraiment et je pense que c'est vrai. Fais ce que tu penses mais il serait bien que vous vous réconciliez parce que j'aimerai pas que vous vous entre-tuiez. Vous êtes tous les deux chers a mes yeux.

-/Je vais aps lui demander auquel elle tient le plus !/ Okay. Désolé de t'avoir coupé de ta conversation.

-T'inquiètes pas, c'était pas important ! Au fait t'étais où aujourd'hui ? Après que tu soit parti on t'a plus revu.

-Partout et nulle part, je traînais pour réfléchir. Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? sourit-il.

-E-Euh je voulais juste savoir !

-Okay ! Au fait... dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

-Oui ?

-... Non rien, je dois y aller, je suis fatigué. A plus ! »

Il partit en laissant Kanna en plan. « J'ai l'impression qu'il a aussi flashé sur toi ». Cette phrase tournait dans sa tête. /Si seulement c'était vrai/ pensa-t-elle. Elle repartit dans sa chambre et s'endormit. Les jours passèrent sans que rien n'arrive. Les quatre amis firent des missions ensemble. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, comme une famille, et Grey commença a apprécier Yu, il avait un bon humour et rafraichissait l'atmosphère mais il gardait tout de même une méfiance, n'oubliant pas ce qu'il avait fait a Kanna et sentant quelque chose qui clochait. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que Yu ne semblait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il combattait juste avec ses poing et ses pieds sans aucuns sorts et se déplaçait incroyablement vite. Il n'utilisa jamais la « magie de l'ombre » dont il avait parlé. Pourtant, personne ne se doutait de ce qu'il allait se passer...


	5. Chapter 5 : Nouvelle mission

Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle mission

Un matin comme les autres, Grey, Kanna, Lucy, Levy et Yu se préparaient à partir faire une mission. Chacun ayant réunis ses affaires, ils devaient se retrouver sur leur table habituelle. Seules les filles étaient présentes.

-Ils en prennent du temps ! bougonna Lucy.

-Oui ! Pour une fois on peut pas que dire c'est les filles les plus longues a se préparer, acquiesça Levy.

-Ils vont arriver dans quelques minutes, Grey avait quelque chose a faire et Yu voulait l'accompagner, dit Kanna.

-Ah oui ? interrogea Lucy, alors tu t'es rapprochée avec Grey ?

-P-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? bafouilla Kanna, surprise.

-Non, non, pour rien.

-Tu sais Lucy, tu t'endors toujours avant nous et si tu savais ce qu'elle dit de Grey … lança Levy.

-C'est quoi comme mission ? essaya Kanna.

-Ah oui elle dit quoi ? s'enquit-elle.

-Et bien.. commença-t-elle.

-Grey ! Yu ! Ça fait trois plombes qu'on attends ! lança Kanna pour détourner l'attention de choses compromettantes que pourrait dévoiler Levy.

Effectivement, les deux garçons venait d'entrer et arrivaient d'un pas pressé vers les filles.

-Désolés, j'ai eu du mal trouver ce que je cherchais, s'excusa Grey.

-C'est pas ton T-shirt que tu cherchais ? pouffa Lucy.

-Alors c'est quoi comme mission ? Levy c'est quoi qui choisissait je crois, demanda Yu.

-C'est une mission facile, il faut juste s'occuper de balkans qui se sont installés dans une maison abandonnée à l'autre bout de la forêt et chercher le journal de l'homme qui y habitait. Les balkans empêche les gens de rentrer dedans. Elle est à un jour et demi de marche.

Tout ce petit monde se mit en marche vers la forêt avec enthousiasme. Seul Yu semblait songeur et quelque peu horrifié. Ils marchèrent toutes la journée. Grey et Kanna marchèrent tout le temps côte à côte. Cette dernière qui, comme tout le monde le sait, éprouvait de tendre sentiment envers le jeune homme, essayait de trouver le bon moment pour le lui dire. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que le soir. Yu se mit à l'écart de la petit troupe et réfléchissait en se tenant la tête, comme s'il avait mal au crâne. Kanna décida d'aller voir ce qu'il avait. Les trois autres se rapprochèrent pour écouter leur conversation.

-Ça va ?

Il sursauta.

-Ah je t'avais pas entendu arriver. Oui ça va, t'inquiètes pas.

-Depuis que Levy a dit ce qu'on devait faire tu te tiens la tête et tu es pâle. Tu te sens pas bien ?

-C'est rien ça va passer.

-Je peux te raccompagner a la guilde si tu veux et les autres s'occuperont de la mission.

-Non, non ça va. T'inquiètes pas pour moi.

-Si je m'inquiètes, après tout, tu es mon...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Yu venait de crier et se tordait sur le sol en se tenant la tête. Levy, Lucy et Grey sortirent de leur cachette Yu ne cessait de hurler et de se tordre. Kanna se réfugia dans les bras de Grey et se mis a sangloter. Ce dernier, qui de savoir la fin de sa phrase, la consolait du mieux qu'il pourvait ne sachant ce qu'elle avait. D'un coup, tout cessa. Yu arrêta de crier et de se tordre. Les huit pairs d'yeux ne le quittaient pas. Il se releva et s'appuya sur un arbre. Kanna se jetta sur lui en l'enlaça. Il se passe une main sur le visage. Il murmura, les yeux toujours fermés :

-Enfin, j'ai repris sa place...

-Yu, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, ça va mieux ? Dis-moi que ça va ! sanglota Kanna toujours accroché a lui.

-Kanna ! cria Grey, éloigne-toi de lui !

-Hein ?

Yu avait ouvert les yeux. Ils étaient d'un rouge sang pailletés de noir. Un sourire étrange barrait son visage. La main qu'il venait de passer son visage venait de se transformer en un rectangle noir, comme un marteau sans manche, duquel sortait une mystérieuse fumée noir. Sans laisser le temps de réagir, il balança son bras sur Kanna qui n'avait pas reculé. Elle se le prit dans le ventre et se vit projeter quelques mètres plus loin. Il mit la main, qui avait repris sa forme originelle, sur le sol. Des lianes en sortirent et entravèrent Lucy, Levy et Grey.

-Y-Yu, qu'est-ce q-qui te prends ? dit Kanna, en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-Je vais enfin avoir ma vengeance ! Toutes ses années où j'ai souffert alors que tu devais vivre une vie tranquille ! Je vais enfin te faire endurer tout ce que j'ai dû endurer ! menaça le jeune homme d'une voix qui ne semblait pas être la sienne.

Sa main changea (encore) de forme, optant cette fois si pour une forme allongée, avec un côté plat devant et un côté tranchant.

-Avant que notre mère s'enfuit elle avait bien dit qu'elle devait te protéger, toi qui n'était même pas encore née ! Et elle m'a abandonné par ta faute ! Jamais je ne pourrais le pardonner !

Il se mit soudain la main normale sur la tête et monologua en criant :

-Va-t-en ! Tu reprendras pas la place avant que nous ayons eu notre vengeance ! Tu l'attends depuis longtemps aussi et je le ferais pour toi. Tu étais seul et c'est pourquoi tu m'a donné l'accès a ton coeur ! Ne me contredis pas tu le souhaites au fond de toi ! J'ai commencé par tuer ton père comme tu le voulais, puis je vais tuer celle qui t'a enlevé ta mère !

-Yu, s'il te plait, écoute-moi. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais je suis désolée si je t'as fait quelque chose. Tu es mon frère et je ne te ferrait rien consciemment je te le jure.

Il sembla hésiter. Ses yeux foncèrent l'espace d'un instant, et un "Kanna" sortit de sa bouche comme un soupir. Grey tentait de se libérer pour la secourir, et au moment où il hésita, les lianes se desserrèrent et il pu se dégager. Il essaye de s'approcher des combattant, mais un bouclier s'activa et l'empêcha d'arriver, le repoussant de quelques mètres. Il se cacha et chercha le bon moment d'attaquer. Mais Yu se reprit, et il se jeta sur la jeune femme qui essayait de la convaincre.


	6. Chapter 6 : Libération ?

Chapitre 6 : Libération ?

Yu était d'une vitesse inouïe. A peine le temps de cligner des yeux et il fut a côté de Kanna. Il la frappa avec le côté plat de sa main, la projetant encore plus loin. Ses mains deux mains changère cette fois-ci, l'une en lame, l'autre en marteau, l'aura noire l'entourant tout entier. Il la frappa, encore et encore. Grey se désespérait, se disant que jamais il n'arriverait a trouver une ouverture pour battre ce monstre. Il avait libéré les deux jeunes femmes prisonnières des lames et les avait envoyées chercher de l'aide a la guilde, et priait de toute son âme pour qu'elles reviennent avant que Yu ne tue Kanna.

Alors que ce dernier allait enfoncer sa main-lame dans le cœur de celle-ci, il s'arrêta. Elle avait levé sa tête vers lui avec un dernier effort, et ses yeux brillant de douleur et de tristesse, son corps couverts de sang et de blessures, et s'évanouit. Il recula, ses mains redevinrent normales. Il les monta a sa tête et hurla en tombant sur les genoux. Les yeux grand ouverts vers le ciel, ceux-ci changeait : tantôt noirs, tantôt rouges. Son aura, qu'on pourrait qualifié de maléfique, changeait d'intensité en fonction de la couleur des yeux de son porteur. Grey sortit de sa cachette et s'élança vers Kanna. Elle respirait toujours, mais difficilement, et il l'éloigna de Yu, qui ne cessait de hurler. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il se mit face a l'homme qui les avait attaqués. Il appela toute sa magie dans un seul coup :

-Ice Make : Geyser de glace !

Il emprisonna Yu dans sa glace et tomba sur les genoux. Derrière-lui, des voix retentirent. Il ne se retourna pas et attendit que les personnes qui l'appelait arrive vers lui.

-Grey ! On a ramené Erza ! Ca va ? lui demanda Levy.

-Pour le moment oui, mais je sais pas si ma glace va le retenir longtemps, soupira le jeune homme.

-Où es Kanna ? s'inquièta Lucy.

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, Erza, qui regardait la glace où était prisonnier Yu, lança un cri de stupeur. La glace qui retenait Yu était devenue noire et commençait a se fissurer ! Alors qu'elle allait appeler Grey, la prison se brisa, et Yu s'étendit sur le sol, inanimé.

-Bon, ordonna Erza, on va les ramener a guilde. Où est Kanna ?

-C'est bon, je vais la porter, répondit Grey. Mais il faut se dépêcher, je sais pas combien de temps elle va tenir ! Il faut aller la soigner.

-Si on court vite, on y sera dans une demi-heure, lança Levy. T'es sûr que tu peux courir en la portant jusque là-bas ?

-Je ne la lâcherai pas, grogna le jeune homme. Je lui mets des bandages et on y va.

Erza prit Yu sur son épaule, Grey soigna Kanna avec ce qu'il avait et ils se mirent en route. Ils prirent plus de temps que prévu et arrivèrent au bon d'une heure. Kanna tenait le coup, mais le sang sur certaine plaies ne s'arrêtait pas, raison pourquoi ils durent s'arrêter pour lui en remettre des propres. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la guilde, Erza entra avec Yu voir le maître, mais les autres continuèrent vers le dortoir. Quand ils y furent, Grey entra et posa délicatement Kanna sur le canapé du hall, comme lors de la première ''attaque'' de Yu. Lucy et lui restèrent a côté d'elle pour la veiller, et Levy partit voir si Wendy était dans sa chambre pour qu'elle vienne soigner Kanna. Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux filles descendaient. Wendy avait sur le visage un rictus inquiet. Elle demanda a ses amis d'enlever les bandages de Kanna, et se mit a la soigner. Elle se releva deux minutes plus tard

-T'as fini de la soigner ? interrogea Grey, qui était très inquiets et semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

-Oui c'est bon, j'ai tout refermé mais je sais pas quand elle se réveillera, confirma Wendy.

-Ok.

-Tu devrait aller dormir, t'as l'air super fatigué, conseilla Lucy.

-Pas tant qu'elle sera pas réveillée.

-Tu pourras pas rester ici, c'est le dortoirs des filles ! Va te reposer et on veille sur elle t'inquiètes pas.

Il hésita, mais se sentait vraiment fatigué donc laissa Kanna et partit se reposer lui. Pendant ce temps, Yu se réveillait …..


End file.
